My Happiness Davekat
by Iznot-kit
Summary: Just another story of Davekat Or is it..? Follow this cute, sometimes angsty, but all out amazing love story! (originally from Wattpad) And yes I am the creator lol don't harp on me
1. Chapter 1 {Dave's POV}

**Beeeep beeeep beeeep bee**

\- SLAM

"Damnit, five more miiinuuutes.." I yell at my alarm.

After a couple minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing horribly, my eyes open to see the clock that is pretty much screaming 'YOUR GONNA BE LATE'. I scramble out of bed hopping into one of my clean(ish) shirts that have a broken record on it and a pair of black jeans. Running out the door I grab my leather jacket and backpack that always sit by the door.

Wait, damn, I forgot breakfast. I slowly walk back in, 'cause who's gonna actually care if I'm late, grab a fudge pop-tart and a bottle of the amazing apple juice. I jog back outside and jump in my Mustang that my brother got me as a gift when he moved out last fall. I put the key in and turned it, feeling the engine rumble.

I guess I should introduce myself, well my name is David Strider but I am.. not fond of my first name so I go as Dave instead, plus, it's more ironic that way. I am 17 and currently I am driving to the hell we all call school. I fucking hate school. I know what I need to know already, I get straight A's for jegus sake, AND I'm a fucking god!! Duh, so why do I need to go to school?! 'So we can fit in and not get caught for our godliness' or some shit says Rose and Her Girlfriend Kanaya. They aren't actually dating but I am with Nepeta on this one, I ship it. Anyways though, I have a full year left and this year I have to help with a group of kids in my grade settle in 'cause I seem to be a teacher favorite when it comes to new kids, got stuck helping newer kids a lot my second year of middle school, and a lot since then. I don't mind but people get annoying as fuck, ugh.

What's weird though is how many that were transferring. And that they aren't exactly human..

They are trolls.


	2. Chapter 2 Karkat's POV

**"..arkat wake up."**

I open my eyes to find the curtains open and my dancester, Kankri, in my face. "Are y9u awake yet Karkat?" Kankri asked me. I shield my eyes from the blinding sun that I was still getting used to, for I haven't been on Earth 2.0 very long and the fucking sun is so bright I think my eyes might burst right out of my fucking thinkpan and into a frying pan like a gog damn cluck-beast's grub egg!! "YES, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! BUT CLOSE THE CURTAINS BEFORE YOU GO ASSHOLE!" I yell at him, being the little crabby shit I am.

But all he does is chuckle and say, "remem6er that it is y9ur first day 9f human sch99l Karkat," then leaves, shutting my door behind him. Without shutting the curtains like asked.. well more like told. I groan and slowly slip out of the human bed, thinking ' _it's too early in the fucking morning for this damn shit_ '.

My name is Karkat Vantas, and I'm 8 solar sweeps old. But on this crap planet called Earth (2.0), where I'll be living for the rest of my sweeps, I'm 17 years old. I had to bribe my 'friend' Sollux Captor to figure out the math to that, I now owe him a game night with this damn stupid human 'pizza' that he is now addicted too. But I have to fucking buy it.

I get out of bed quickly grabbing a set of clean clothes, one of my grey shirts with the Cancer Zodiac Sign on it and some black pants, and practically run to the bathroom turning the water on to the shower.

Time skip 30 minutes -brought to you by Dave { Yo } OK back to the story

After the quick shower and getting into the clothes I picked out for the day I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I grab some bread putting it into the toaster. While waiting for the bread to turn into crispy toast I see the damn letters on the fridge rearranged again, me and Kankri have been having a secret war with them, he sorts them, I mess them up. 'Cause I'm a little fuck. I laugh evilly and switch a few around. I then spot Kankri walking gracefully down the stairs perfectly ready, as always. I roll my eyes at his perfect form and shit. Damn moron thinks he's fooling everybody, well not me! Nope! I know he's truly a sarcastic asshat. "G99d m9rning Karkat!" See. Such sarcasm. Though there is a twinge of truth in his eyes..

He must be happy about going to human school, school isn't something that we as trolls really know about because trolls don't have school. We just learn from our Lusus's, which is pretty much what humans call parents, or just find shit out on our own.

We aren't that different from humans.

"'BAD' MORNING YOU MEAN" I said. Kankri just rolled his eyes and started pouring cereal into a bowl he'd just gotten from the cupboard. "Actually it is a fine m9rning! The sun is 9ut!-" "THE SUN IS EVIL YOU SHIT," "-and we get t9 expl9re the human ritual 9f sitting in a classr99m and learning!!" He says excitedly, I just wince at the overwhelming happiness in the room. Bleh, gross.

I then hear my toast pop up. I eat it plain then go get ready to leave for school. Grabbing my black backpack I yell to Kankri, "I'M WAITING ASSHOLE." He walks toward the door after setting his bowl in the sink. We both set out for our destination, which was, luckily, only a few blocks away, Gamzee slipped out the door of his house as we walk by and starts walking with us. "hEy MoThErFuCkErS," he says clearly not sober, not a bad thing though with his blood color... we talk as we walk, Kankri just complains about his choice in words, the fucking piece of judgement shit.

We finally get to the doors and Kankri opens the doors saying, "Ladies first!" I just flip him off and walk through the doors, Gamzee and him following after.

Although I didn't know it, I was also walking into a new chapter in my life.


End file.
